Land and Sea
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: It's been a week since the wall came tumbling down. Land and sea have reunited and life goes on. What awaits in the future of Melody, Ariel and Eric? Will Melody find her first love? I do not own the rights to The Little Mermaid.
1. Land and Sea

**Melody:**

It had been a week since the wall came down. My mother and I were getting on better than ever and I loved it. She often came swimming with me now and we were busy floating on our backs when a familiar head popped up out of nowhere. He was blonde and I suddenly found myself blushing. Not because he was blonde, but because he was _so cute_.

I waved at Liam shyly and he ducked into the water. I wondered if I had embarrassed myself completely until he was quite a bit closer and his head reappeared again. He grinned at me, "Hey Melody! Wanna come swimming to our hang out?" I glanced at mom, who came swimming over to investigate. She grinned, "Ah! Liam! So good to see you again." He bowed and said, "It's good to see you and Melody again, Queen Ariel!" My mother smiled and said, "None of that! How many times have I asked you to just call me Ariel?" He looked embarrassed and said, "Maybe a hundred in the last week!"

At that moment my father came and joined us in the water. We had been floating close to the shore and he said, "Hey Liam! What's going on?" He kissed moms head and mom said, "They're going to hang out. Do you think they'll be ok, Eric?" My father pretended to grimace, "Hmm, I don't know Ariel. There might be a sea witch lurking there somewhere!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad! Come on we _know_ there isn't!" My father grinned and kissed my head, "Alright, fine Melody. But don't go too far and be back before the sun goes down!" I nodded, hugged him and said, "I will, dad. Love you guys!" They waved at me before Liam and I dived into the ocean.

 **Eric:**

Ariel seemed worried and I comforted her as we watched Melody and Liam swim out of sight, "Darling, I trust that boy. You don't need to worry. He's taken good care of Mel." Ariel looked up at me and smiled as she sighed, "I know. I just wish sometimes I could join them." We saw a light shimmer around Melody and she was gone. Ariel's father had told her to say the words, _"I wish to be a mermaid,"_ and she would become a mermaid until she said, _"I wish to be a human_ ," and the same thing would happen. I chuckled, "Funny. I thought you wished to be on the land with me."

Ariel grinned and replied, "I still do, Eric. I love you." She reached up and kissed me and I sunk lower so that she didn't have to reach so far. I smiled as her arms wrapped around my neck and I momentarily felt her legs go around my waist. I sighed happily and trailed my hand over her bare skin which was shown off by her bikini before I heard Grimsby say, "Uh…Eric?"

I sighed and she had her hands in my hair as she whispered, "Must you go?" I nodded and whispered, "I have to, love. I'm waiting for a phone call. Tonight though, I promise." Ariel kissed my mouth for the last time and whispered, "I'll hold you to it," before I had to swim back to shore and accept the phone call I was awaiting from a prince in Thailand. The one thing I couldn't stand about my career- although there were many aspects I loved about it- was how much it limited my time with my family.

 **Ariel:**

I continued swimming a little while after Eric had left me. I loved him still so much but I never got time alone with him ever. This was a once off moment during the day that we actually had in a few weeks. What with that whole Morgana and Melody drama and everything Eric had to deal with as the prince in between. Maybe it had been more like months since we'd been alone. Grim was standing on the stairs and he walked up the small beach and said to me, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting, Ariel. This phone call is extremely important though."

I nodded and sighed, "Its fine Grim. I understand. I just never get time alone with him during the day. It's sometimes really hard to wait until the evening before I get him to myself. Sometimes, it's only after ten at night! By then he's far too exhausted to talk." Grim nodded and sighed, "I understand Ariel. Maybe I could book a weekend away for the two of you." I beamed and asked ecstatically, "Really?! That would be phenomenal, Grim!"

Grim smiled, "I'll speak to Eric once he's off the phone and see what I can do." I jumped out of the water and hugged Grim. I then realized a second too late that I was still soaking wet! I released him in embarrassment and pulled my towel off the railing of the steps, "Sorry Grim! I tend to forget." He smiled, "You would think by now you would know." He shrugged and I watched him walk away. I lay the towel out on the warm sand and proceeded to tan myself until I fell asleep.

 _A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Little Mermaid fanfic. Ariel has always been my favorite Disney Princess so I finally felt like I must do a tribute to her. Also Eric was like my first crush ever. I also have a Peter Pan fic which is nearly completed that some Disney lovers might enjoy. It's not based on the Disney version, but rather on the 2003 live action film with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood. My story is called_ _ **The Beginning of the End**_ _and if you'd like to check it out and review it, I'd much appreciate it! Also please leave any comments and/or suggestions for this fic! Thanks so much!_


	2. Truth or Dare

**Melody:**

Liam and his friends Ivy and Justin took me to their favorite spot to hang out- it was called coral cove. It was a cavern that was littered with coral for every inch that the eye could see, and it was _beautiful_! I gasped and said, "Oh Liam! This is…is…wow!" I was truly gobsmacked1 Liam smirked a little and said, "If you think this was amazing, wait till you see the cavern not too far away from here! Treasures in there galore!"

I shook my head in amazement! We hung out there the entire afternoon. It was like a secret hide out! Then Justin suggested, "Let's play truth or dare!" I frowned and asked, "How do you play that?" They all looked surprised and Justin explained, "Well, we go around the circle. If you're after me I have to ask you, "Truth or dare?" You must choose one and then either tell us a truth to any question I want an answer to, or you must do what I dare you to do."

I nodded, "Ok, cool. Sounds like fun! I'll go first!" I looked at Ivy, "Truth or dare?" She smiled, "Truth." I thought about it and asked, "Have you ever been interested in a human?" Ivy laughed and shook her head, "That's so tame, Mel! No. I'm not interested in humans." I nodded and shrugged and then it was Ivy's turn to ask Liam. She smiled and flicked her blonde hair to the side before asking, "Truth or dare?"

Liam contemplated it and then said, "Truth." Ivy smirked and said, "Here's a good one! Have _you_ ever been interested in a human?"

A silence descended upon the group and Liam shrugged, "I _am_ interested in a human, although she's a mermaid right now." He was staring at me with his piercing blue eyes and I felt my cheeks heat up. Ivy giggled, "Oh silly, you know I mean _romantically interested._ " Liam nodded and replied, only looking at me still, "I do have romantic feelings for a human who just so happens to be a mermaid right now."

I swallowed from the tension. The carefree atmosphere dissolved immediately and I felt like I couldn't breathe properly. Our eyes were locked and Justin said, "Ok guys, back to the game. Liam, your turn to ask me." Liam finally looked away and I felt like I could breathe again for a second.

Liam asked Justin, "Truth or dare?" Justin smirked and replied, "Dare." Liam grinned and said swiftly, "I dare you to kiss Ivy." Ivy gasped and said, "Justin, what are you…?" Liam chuckled and said, "Come on, we know you both like each other! It's so _obvious_!" Ivy grunted, "Yeah, like you and Mel." Liam rolled his eyes and said, "I have to take Mel home soon. It's getting late." We could tell because they cavern we were in had an opening at the top which issued in a little sunlight. The sky was turning pink.

I said quickly, "Uh…Liam let's get going! I bet my mom is already flipping!" He nodded and waved to the other two, "See you soon guys. You better have gone through with my dare, Justin." Justin rolled his eyes and Justin and Ivy said goodbye to us as we headed out the opening of the cavern.

I stopped and said a few meters away, "That was mean to put Justin on the spot like that, Liam! It's not fair." Liam raised his eyebrows, "Like how it wasn't really fair how Ivy put me on the spot?" Melody bit her lip, "Ok, I suppose that wasn't fair either." Liam shrugged, "It's not really a fair game in general. I hate playing it." I frowned and asked as we swam along, "Why didn't you say something then?" Liam sighed and replied, "Because it's not worth the trouble of being called a coward." I raised my eyebrows sky high and gasped, "They…they do that to you?"

Liam shrugged and I pulled him to a stop, "Hey! That's not ok!" He grimaced though and pushed a strand of blonde fringe to the side, "I don't mind so much, Mel. It's really just a silly game." I frowned and whispered, "Alright…but if you want to talk about it…I'm here." Liam moved forward and hugged me, "Thanks Mel. I appreciate that."

I decided I liked being hugged by Liam. It was warm and comforting even in the sea. It made me feel all tingling inside and it didn't last _nearly_ as long as I hoped it would. He broke away too soon for my liking and smiled, "Come on, I'll race you home." I giggled and replied, "Last one there's a rotten sea turtle!" I spun off at the speed of light!

 **Ariel:**

I woke up to Eric's concerned voice, "Ariel? Ariel dear?" I blinked and said, "Eric…what…where am I?" He chuckled and said, "My love, you seem to have fallen asleep. Outside I might add. I don't think it's safe for you to be outside on your own for so long." I grimaced and got up shakily. Eric pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Ariel, I'm sorry if you think I've been neglecting you. I know I haven't been a great husband lately. All these meetings are taking up so much time!"  
The politics that Eric had to deal with on a daily basis were a nuisance! I sighed and replied, "You're always a good husband, Eric. You're just not always here. And that's the part that I miss." I could tell he was feeling bad as he hid his face on my shoulder and was clutching me too him. I sighed, "Listen, I can wait. The politics and things can't."  
Eric still didn't look happy about this and he said, "You are my first priority, Ariel. You and Mel. If I have to cancel all my meetings tomorrow then it must be done." I sighed in frustration, "Eric I'm not asking…" Eric shook his head and whispered determinedly, "I know you're not! I'm going to anyway! I'm going to tell Grim to cancel all of my meetings tomorrow and we're going to have a family day."  
He said so firmly that I couldn't really believe it! If I had known it would have been this easy, I would have asked Eric a lot sooner.

Usually I would be happy to have Melody come with us, but I felt like I just needed my Prince. I smiled, "Actually, I think Melody should spend the day with Liam. I'd like to spend my day with you. Alone." I smiled wryly and Eric looked slightly perplexed before he nodded, "Alright then. Just you and me. I'm looking forward to this. But first, I need to tell Grim to call everyone and cancel my meetings."

 **Melody:**

When I got back home before sunset as instructed, I headed straight for dinner! I was _starving_ after swimming around all day with Liam. He was too cute and the more I got to know about him, the more I liked him. I was early, but then I saw father walk into the dining room and I ran to hug him. Dad and I got on particularly well. He was quiet and so he listened to me a lot. It was nice. Mom got bossy and irritable quite quickly just like grandfather.

Dad smiled and asked, "How was your swim?" I beamed at him as we walked to the dining room table and he sat at the head, "Wonderful! Liam showed me a cool place he and his friends like to hang out! It's got all of these beautiful corals. It's like a cavern filled to the brim with coral! Dad, I wish you could see it," I sighed. My father- who everyone said I looked exactly like- smiled with enthusiasm as he listened to my story and replied, "Mel, I'm going to come and explore the ocean some day! It's not fair that your mother and you have been but I haven't!"

He pouted playfully and I laughed as I slapped his arm in keeping with his playfulness, "Dad, we could make a day of it! I'm sure all of my aunts would love for you to come and visit! They barely know you as it is!" Her father sighed and shook his head, "It's sad that they won't come ashore. Not even for important occasions. But anyway what else did you and Liam get up to today?" At that moment, mom walked in wearing a long, simple purple dress. Dad lit up when he saw her and he ran to her with a grin before enveloping her in his arms.

I rolled my eyes as he proceeded to kiss her all over her face. I loved that they loved each other, but sometimes it was a bit _much_ so I shouted, "Hey! You two! Thirteen year old in the room!" They separated and laughed as dad whispered something in her ear. Mother squealed and clasped her hands together as she said ecstatically, "Oh Eric, _really?!_ " I somewhat wanted to roll my eyes even more as she smashed her lips to his. I coughed loudly and pointedly and when they finished, mom said, "Oh dear, you better get used to it! I see a boyfriend on the horizon!"

I blushed heavily as they came and joined me at the dining room table. I rolled my eyes, "Oh Liam? He's just a good friend." They glanced at each other and mother said, "Oh come on, Melody. Your father and I weren't born last century, you know. Liam clearly likes you, even if the feelings aren't returned, which I suspect they are." I sighed and then Grim came to join us.

We were served my favorite meal- chicken schnitzel with cheese sauce and vegetables because I detested eating fish- and Grim said, "What is all this I hear of Melody having a boyfriend?" I groaned and pretended to flop on the table. Mother and father laughed heartedly and Grim said pleasantly, "So Eric, the Prince of Thailand wants you to go and visit him next week." Mom shook her head and sighed, "Grim…what about?" Grim nodded sadly, "I know, Ariel. But our Prince is very busy organizing trading at the moment. It's not going to stop anytime soon, I'm afraid."

I glanced at dad, who seemed just as downtrodden as mom. I frowned, "What's going on?" Mom shrugged and said, "I just wanted to ask Grim if Eric will get any leave soon. I guess there's no leave for being a Prince." Dad looked awkward and suddenly I felt like the tension filled the room. Grim swallowed loudly and suggested, "Eric, why don't you take Ariel with you to Thailand? That way, you can both see the place and get out a bit." Dad smiled, "Hey Grim, not a bad idea. Who will run everything here though?" Mom nodded and sighed, "Where will Melody go?"

I lit up and said, "I can go and stay with grandfather! He would love for me to come and visit! He always says so!" Mom glanced at dad who asked, "What about school?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'll do Extra time for Mrs. Smith the week after. Or we can make it like a school holiday for me. We all need it!" Ariel laughed and said bemusedly, "It's to do with that merman, isn't it?" I shrugged and said, "Well…" Dad interrupted me and said, "You know what, Mel's right. We all need a holiday. She can go and stay with your family. Let's organize a meeting with King Triton and get it sorted out tomorrow on my day off." I jumped out of my seat and hugged my father tightly before whispered, "Thanks, daddy!" He grinned and hugged me back, "You're welcome my princess."

 _A/N: Hi all! Just to let everyone know, I cannot read any reviews at the moment. I can see that I have new ones, I just can't read them for some reason. Anyway thanks to everyone who is reading, following and reviewing. It means a lot! Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	3. Another Heir

**Melody:**

Every morning at around nine, mother had a meeting with Sebastian in case there were any important messages her father needed to convey and vice versa. This morning we all went down to the sea and I dipped my toes in the water as we waited for the crab.

I was practically bouncing as I said delightedly, "A whole week in the ocean! I can't believe it!" Dad chuckled, "Oh Mel, don't bet on it yet. We first need your grandfathers' say so." I rolled my eyes, "I know he will! We don't even have to ask. He always says I must come." Mother laughed, "Keep your fins on, Mel! Oh look, there's Sebastian!" She pointed and I saw the little crab on the closest rock.

I grinned at him and we all waved as Sebastian came scuttling closer, "Hi everybody. What's kicking?" I glanced at my parents and mom explained, "Well…Eric is going away to Thailand next week for the whole week and well…we need some alone time together." Sebastian nodded thoughtfully and smiled, "And so what does this have to do with me?" Dad continued, "We were wondering if Ariel's sisters and King Triton would mind looking after Mel for the week since we won't be here?" Sebastian nodded and pretended to contemplate it, "And what about school?" I rolled my eyes and said irritably, "Oh come on, Sebastian! We've decided that we all need the week off!"

Sebastian chuckled and I smiled as he said, "Alright alright. I will ask King Triton but I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see his granddaughter! Should I go and fetch him?" We nodded anxiously and Sebastian smiled, "I'll be back shortly," he said before diving back into the sea.

As soon as Sebastian disappeared, another head popped up not too far away. It was Liam! I grinned happily and waved to him. He swam closer and greeted everyone happily, "Hey Mel! Hello Ariel and Prince Eric." They smiled at him and I beamed, "What are you doing here so early?" I asked. Liam grinned and said, "I was hoping to run into you, actually. There's this really cool cavern I want to show you! I'm sure you'd love it!"

At that moment, the sea made way for my grandfather. Liam moved out of the way swiftly and I laughed at his worried expression. I jumped on a rock and then hugged my grandfathers' neck tightly. He chuckled and asked, "Oh my beautiful granddaughter! How I've missed you so! Why are we all gathered here so early on this fine day?"

I glanced at my parents for them to explain. Mom began, "Well dad, Eric is going away to Thailand next week. We never get time alone so Grim suggested I go with him." Grandfather nodded, "I see where you're coming from, Ariel. Would you like me to take Melody off your shoulders for a week?" We all nodded and dad said courteously, "That is, if it's ok with you, Sir." I was always under the impression that my grandfather made my dad a little intimidated for some reason or another. My dad didn't fear much but he always became nervous and jittery around the King of the Sea.

Grandfather grinned at me and asked, "What do you think, Mel?" I beamed and said happily, "Any day grandfather!" He chuckled and said, "Alright then. I'll be seeing you next week Monday?" Dad said formally, "Thank you, King Triton. It means a great deal to us." Grandfather smiled, "As long as my family is happy, I'm happy Prince Eric." Dad nodded and then Sebastian said, "Your majesty, we need to get going. We have a meeting with Prince Phillip." Mom frowned and asked, "Who's Prince Phillip?" Grandfather shrugged and said, "He's someone I'm hoping our dear Melody will marry one day." I glanced at my parents and they clearly _hadn't_ expected this.

I glanced worriedly at Liam who my grandfather still hadn't noticed. Dad asked him with a somewhat hoarse voice, "You want Melody to come and live in Atlanta?" My grandfather shrugged, "She's my only heir, isn't she?" My dad looked tense and mom took his hand subtly. I could see she was trying to calm him down and she said swiftly to break the tension, "Dad, you need to speak to us before you make decisions like this. My grandfather rolled his eyes, "Oh calm down, Ariel! Nothing is set in stone. I'd just like Melody to meet the young lad, that's all."

Things had heated up extremely quickly as mother glared at father. However, it seemed like dad was even struggling to maintain control. I tried to see if Liam was still hiding behind the rock pool, but it seemed as if he had disappeared upon hearing this conversation. I sighed and shook my head sadly. This had all gone horribly wrong!

 **Ariel:**

I was _relieved_ when Sebastian finally interrupted and pointed out that they were late for their meeting. I said a polite goodbye to father and then I followed Eric up the front stairs, running after him. He was simply fuming. I knew he still found his relationship with my father strained, and quite frankly I couldn't blame him. My relationship with my father wasn't exactly all bells and whistles either.  
I eventually caught up with him when I reached our bedroom and I grabbed his hand, forcing him to face me. His jaw was stiff and I gently placed my palm there. He sighed as he relaxed into it. I whispered, "Eric, I'm sorry. I had no idea he was planning this. I was just as surprised as you were." Eric nodded and whispered, "I know Ariel. I just can't believe he has the _audacity_ to _assume_ that Melody will rule the sea some day. And to some arbitrary fellow he picks out for her? What about _our_ people? What about _us_? What about _her_?"

I could tell he was truly bothered by this dilemma so I whispered, "We give him another heir then." Eric's eyes widened and he whispered, "What…Ariel…" I smiled weakly and said, "It will keep him happy. I also want another child too. It's why I've wanted time alone." Eric was mulling it over and his electric blue eyes were tense. He whispered, "But think about how many times it took to make Melody. I don't want you to have to go through all of that worry and pain again." I shrugged and said, "It's for the good of the Kingdoms-both land and sea."

It had taken me three years after our marriage to fall pregnant with Melody. I was nineteen then and it had been an emotional roller coaster. Eric knew alone how much it had upset me, as it upset him too seeing us fail again and again and again. Eric inhaled sharply and whispered, "Ok. If it's what _you_ want and not for the good of the kingdoms." I nodded and whispered back, "I want another child."

 _A/N: Hi guys! I can see someone has reviewed but unfortantely it won't let me read it. Can anyone tell me please how to sort out this problem I've been having? It's happened to one of my other stories too! Is it a problem with fanfic at the moment? Please PM me and let me know! Otherwise hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	4. Prince in Shining Armor

**Melody:**

I dived right back into the sea after everyone went their separate ways. I transformed into a mermaid with the magic words, "I wish to be a mermaid," and then felt the tingling sensation as my legs transformed into a mermaid. I needed to find Liam. I felt so awful after all of that family drama he had had to witness! I didn't want him to feel threatened by some mystery merman either!

I felt like I knew where to look for him. I headed for the cave he had shown me yesterday, bypassing all the colorful schools of fish and sea life This last week I had learnt more about the sea than I ever had in my life. I knew know that my grandfather wanted me to rule the sea, and I had to say the idea was appealing to me. But right now, my focus was on finding Liam.

As I approached the cave, Ivy and Justin came out. They stopped when they saw me and side glanced at each other. I whispered, "He's in there, isn't he?" They nodded and Ivy said warily, "I'm not sure he wants to see you." I grimaced and said, "Please, come on Ivy! None of it was my fault!" She sighed and said, "Fine."

I smiled gratefully and hurried into the cave, pulling the rock door closed behind me. Liam jumped when he saw me and his green eyes widened in surprise. Then he frowned and whispered, "I don't want to see you." I sighed and said firmly, "Liam, you have to know that I had no _idea_ what my grandfather was expecting from me! He never even told my parents!"

Liam was holding something in his hands and making it move around. It was a human made object of two people dancing together on a stand. He glanced up when I said that though and he asked tentatively, "Really?" I nodded and swam a little closer, "After you left, my father stormed off in a huff. He and my granddad don't always see eye to eye." Liam nodded and said, "I guess that makes sense, given their history." My families' story had spread like wildfire in the last two weeks (after the whole Morgana incident) and it was always a hot topic of conversation.

I sighed and shook my head, "So…am I forgiven?" Liam smiled and nodded, "Of course you are. There was nothing to forgive." He opened his arms for a hug and I happily swam into them. I then felt the figure he'd been holding prod my back and I exclaimed, "Ow!" He pulled away and said in embarrassment, "Sorry Mel! This is just something I found in a cave nearby." I stared at it and said, "So strange! How did that get into a cave?" Liam shrugged and asked, "Do you want to come and check it out with me?" I nodded and he took my hand before leading me in the right direction.

 **Liam:**

As I held Melody's hand, the feelings for her in me increased. This girl was amazing in every possible way. So kind, so thoughtful, so gentle, so _caring_. I didn't deserve her, and she wasn't mine anyway. I couldn't have her. She was going to be the Queen of Alantica for crying out loud! She had to marry a prince, and I had no connection to royal blood whatsoever.

I pondered these thoughts silently as we swam and Mel asked, "Liam? Are you there?" I blinked distractedly and said, "Sorry Mel! Uh yes, I was…just lost in thought." She frowned and asked, "Do you want to talk about those thoughts?" I bit my lip as we reached the cave. I opened the rock door for her, not sure if she'd like what was inside. I personally was fascinated with humans, and so this cave was remarkable to me. She was a human, so I somehow didn't think she'd find it all that interesting.

She gasped when she was inside and I closed the door. Mel whispered, "It's…it's amazing!" I laughed and asked, "Really? You think so? Or are you just saying that?" Human treasures littered the rows and rows of levels. I'd analyzed every single one of them and had decided to ask Mel what some of them were one day. I placed the little statue on a nearby trunk and Mel said, "It's…how did you get all this stuff?!"

I shrugged and smiled, "I just discovered it one day. It was all here already. Like it was waiting for me." Mel shook her head in awe. Then she came across a stone carving of someone's face, which I had found lying on the floor, but then had placed it on the shelf.

Mel outlined the face in concentration and then she gasped, "Liam! Do you know who this is?!" I swam closer and said, "Uh…not really…" Mel turned to me, eyes bright and she gasped, "This looks _exactly_ like my dad!" She was tracing the edges of carving and I nodded and smiled, "I guess so. Maybe this was your mom's cave? I mean…it would make sense right?" Mel nodded in awe and whispered, "Right…"

 **Ariel:**

Grim had reported to us that Melody had jumped into the sea immediately after the conversation with my father. He had been on the stairs watching. After my conversation with Eric, I instructed Grim to tell Melody that Eric and I were out for the day. We'd decided to go into town for a visit. It sometimes got very lonely in the castle so I liked to speak to the people of our kingdom.

Eric was leading the carriage with the horses and I lay back beside him, my head resting on his shoulder. He smiled and said, "Remember the first time we did this, when you took the reins from me and made the horses jump over a ditch?" I laughed fondly at the memory, "Of course. It's the day Scuttle and Sebastian were trying to get me to kiss you." Eric chuckled, "They were in on that?" I laughed, "They _orchestrated_ that, literally and figuratively!" Sebastian got all the fish together.

Eric grinned and then sighed, "If only I had kissed you then…it would have saved all that drama." I rolled my eyes, "How many times must I tell you it's not _your_ fault!" Eric could become really moody and irritable when he decided to shoulder the blame. It got on my nerves! So I said dramatically, "I _sincerely hope_ you're not going to let this get to you and become increasingly moody all day Eric! It will simply ruin the reason we're having a day to ourselves." Eric chirped right back at me, "Well it certainly started on a cheery note!" I sighed and shook my head. Eric then smiled good-naturedly, "But for you my darling, I would do _anything_!" I kissed Eric's cheek and whispered, "Thank you. Let's go and see if we can help our people out, shall we?" Eric nodded in agreement, "Let's! You're an angel, you know that." He parked the horses in the square, got out and held out a hand for me. I smiled widely and said, "And you're might prince in shining armor!"


	5. A blast from the past

**Eric:**

I had been lucky enough to spend most of my day off with my wife, getting to know the towns' people. We did this once in a blue moon but it actually felt really good, taking time to listen to their complaints and their concerns for the kingdom. I always felt like I should do it more often but there just wasn't time on a daily basis.

Ariel was so good at this. It just came naturally to her. I could see she was getting bothered though by the three girls who kept staring at me in a corner of the square. Although people who wouldn't know her well wouldn't be able to tell, I could read her better than I could even read myself. The little frown lines that appeared just under her eyebrow and the small glances in the direction of that corner.

She was talking to an elderly couple who had their granddaughter with them. I also just so happened to know the people we were conversing with. It came as quite a shock to me that these people had a granddaughter as I knew their daughter from when we were younger. The little girl was about four and she said eagerly, "Princess Ariel, would you mind signing my crown, please?" She handed Ariel the toy crown on her head and Ariel smiled graciously, "Of course, dear. What's your name?" The little girl grinned with glee, "Katie. I'm Katie!" Ariel nodded and wrote a message for Katie.

Her grandfather was saying to me, "Ah Prince Eric the farm is great, thank you! Crops are growing and springing everywhere! Life is grand." Katie coughed and interrupted us, "Prince Eric, do you mind please signing my crown too?" I smiled in surprise, "Sure, Katie! If my wife has left me any space!" The small family laughed as I wrote _"To Katie, love Prince Eric_."

At that moment, the three girls (who in the last few minutes seemed to have multiplied in numbers) gathered around us. They had seen Katie get my autograph and now wanted mine too. Ariel glared at them from beside me. One girl said, "Prince Eric! My boyfriend wants to know what workouts you do…he wants abs just like yours!" I groaned and said swiftly to Charles (Katie's grandfather), "Do you mind please if we hide in your home until the girls disappear?" One of them had tugged on my hair now and I was becoming increasingly annoyed! I pulled Ariel protectively to my side and Charles nodded, "Of course, Prince Eric. Please come this way." He issued us into the house and I sighed in relief once inside.

 **Ariel:**

Of course these girls had come and ruined our day! I was fuming by now! The way they _completely_ disrespected the fact that I was there and the thought that I was Eric's _wife_ hadn't even crossed their minds! I always forgot that he had a fan club here in the village. It annoyed me no end and I won't lie and pretend I wasn't jealous. It wasn't that I was jealous of those girls because I wanted a fan club of my own. No way would I want one. But I was jealous that they were all much younger and much prettier than me. He could have his pick of the crop if he wanted to.

Katie could see me looking sad as she came and sat on my lap. She smiled and said softly, as if reading my mind, "Don't worry Princess Ariel, I still think you're far prettier and smarter than any of those girls out there!" I smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Katie. You're too kind." Eric was behind me in an instant and his arms were wrapped around me. He whispered, "She's absolutely right." I knew he was trying to make me feel better but it didn't help much.  
Eric sighed and Charles said, "I wonder how my daughter is going to get through that crowd! She's meant to be home any minute." He was brewing some tea when the back door opened and a pretty woman walked in. She had short, brunette hair which reached her shoulders and it was semi-tied back. She said irritably, "Oh dear, how I wish that crowd would stop shouting about Prince Eric!" She was opening the door with her shoulder as she had a massive bag in her arms and Eric went to go and help her. They paused and stared at each other as the woman gasped, "Eric!" I bit my tongue and another woman came in grumbling behind her, "That crowd is a menace!" It must be her mother. They looked too alike. Eric whispered though I could barely hear him, "Violet…it's been too long!"

They seemed to be staring at each other in disbelief. I felt extremely awkward and out of place, like I shouldn't even be there. I felt like the intruder. Charles cleared his throat and the mother exclaimed, "Eric! My my, it's been a while!" He stood back to let the women through courteously. I bit my lip and waited for an explanation.

 **Eric:**

Violet walked in and stopped when she saw Ariel sitting on one of the lounge chairs. She said pointedly, "Oh! So _this_ is the mystery lady whom has stolen our prince's heart?" Katie was still sitting on Ariel's lap, so she hopped off as my wife said, "I…uh…I'm Ariel. How do you do?" I quickly greeted Violet's mother, Charlotte. She had been my nanny in the castle when my parents couldn't look after me during their busy schedule.

Charlotte was like a second mother and she had attended my wedding to Ariel. Violet on the other hand, had not even though she'd been invited. I had often wondered if her no-show was because she disapproved of my choice of wife. Either way it shouldn't matter, but somehow it still did.

I went to go and take Ariel's hand in mine and I said nervously, "Yes, this is my wife. It's a pity you couldn't make it to our wedding, Violet, considering the awful stomach bug you had!" I said it somewhat sarcastically. Violet raised her eyebrow as if daring me to accuse her and she said dangerously, "We can't discuss that _now_."

I nodded briefly and I could tell Ariel was getting twitchy and wanting to leave. I sighed, "Is there any chance you can please distract them, Violet, and just tell them we went out the back door? I'm sure they'll disperse." Violet raised an eyebrow, "So that you can just leave again without another word?" I swallowed hard. She was doing a good job at making me feel incredibly guilty in front of Ariel even though I wasn't guilty of anything, as such. I sighed and said, "No, so that we can talk without all of the noise."

Violet contemplated it and said, "Fine. Go upstairs to the bedroom and I'll get rid of them. You need to hide." I nodded and took Ariel's hand as we headed up the stairs. She was scarily quiet and it didn't bode well with me. It meant she was overthinking and her brain was on overdrive.

 _A/N: Hi to those who have been keeping up with this story! I'm sorry for the delay! I have an exam on Thursday again so I am studying hard for that. Decided to take a break this evening and felt like I had to write some more of this story! Please let me know what you guys think! And big thanks to my_ _ **guest**_ _reviewer! I'm hoping that one day soon Disney will make a Little Mermaid live action movie like they have for Beauty and the Beast. Anyway, only in my dreams!_


	6. Coincidence?

**Ariel:**

Eric and I waited in a small bedroom-I guessed it was Katie's, but there were two beds- while the crowd dispersed. Eric was trying to explain to me, "So, uh, this is Violet. Her mother was a nanny of mine in the castle. She always bought Violet to work with her and we were good friends." I nodded distractedly as I heard Violet yell, "They've left through the back door! Please leave us alone!" Eric sighed said worriedly, "Ariel…I feel like you don't believe me."

I smiled sweetly and whispered, "I believe you." It wasn't true. I'm not sure why I was lying about how I felt. I guess I was just confused…I wasn't lying. Eric never kept things from me…so why had he never mentioned this girl whose family knew him so well?

An awful silence descended upon us. Eric whispered throatily, "Ariel, my dear, would you like me to call Grim to come and pick you up? I have a lot of…catching up to do with Violet." I swallowed hard and thought about it. I didn't want to leave him here with some random girl I didn't know. I suppose what it came down to was: did I trust Eric? I finally whispered, "It's ok, I'll call him. You stay here and talk to Violet…"

We were acting all awkward around each other. This wasn't how we were. We were usually honest about everything. I sighed and lifted my long, pink skirt I was wearing which ended at my heels as I walked down the stairs. I landed on the ground floor and I said to Charles quickly, "So um, Eric says he wants to stay here and talk to Violet a bit. Do you mind if I phone someone to come and collect me please? I don't want to intrude."

Katie looked forlorn and she said, "Why don't you want to stay, princess Ariel?" I smiled meekly and replied, "I have a daughter at home who needs me, Katie. Like you need your mom." She sighed and shook her head, "Will you come for a visit soon?" I nodded in agreement and then I replied, "I will when I can." It was a feeble promise but I felt as though it was one I had to make.

Then there was another voice that made its way through the back door. It was an elder girl's voice. She giggled and said, "No Anthony! That is such a bad joke!" I frowned…Violet had _another_ child? The girl came in, with a boy at her side and they were laughing. They were both about thirteen and I gasped as I noticed the _resemblance_ between this girl and…and _Eric_. She had the same blue eyes and the same black, thick hair. She looked like…like _Melody._

I turned back to Charles and he smiled nervously, "Of course, princess Ariel. It's right around here." He showed me where the phone was standing in their bedroom around the corner. I smiled gratefully and thanked him, before closing the door and dialing the palace's number. Carlotta was the first to pick up and she asked, "Hello, Carlotta speaking?" I panicked and whispered, "Carlotta…can you get Grim on the phone for me please? It's Ariel." Carlotta said happily, "Sure Ariel, my dear, just a minute."

My heart was still pounding heavily in my chest. The _resemblance_ of Melody and this teenager was too coincidental. I waited anxiously for Grim to pick up the phone. When he finally did, I blurted, "Hi Grim, its Ariel." He was about to respond when I charged on, not waiting for a reply. I said in a rush, "Listen, I'm at a house in the village. Charlotte's house. There was a crowd gushing over Eric so we were waiting for it to disperse and it has now. But…he wants to stay and talk to Violet and I…I just want to go home. Do you mind coming to pick me up… _please_?" Grim replied without hesitation, "I'll be there in a minute, Ariel." I thanked Grim before hanging up.

That's when I heard Violet's voice behind me, "Alright, the crowd has disappeared. They're gone." I came out of the room and nodded, "Thanks for that. Grim is coming to pick me up shortly." Violet nodded and looked awkward so I whispered, "Eric is waiting for you up there." Violet smiled awkwardly and said, "Make yourself at home. Anthony, could you please go and collect some firewood with Lily." before she made her way up the stairs. The girls name was Lily. She looked like Eric. My mind was freaking out!

I sat down as I felt like the world was starting to spin. Anthony paused when he saw me and asked incredulously, "Aren't you the princess?" I nodded bleakly and he laughed, "Lily! The princess is in your house! You didn't tell me you knew her." Lily put down the bag she was carrying full of more groceries and whispered, "I don't know her."

Lily turned to her grandfather and asked curiously, "What's going on?" Charles shrugged his shoulders and Charlotte said quickly, "Lily, don't you have orders to go and get some firewood?" Lily looked at me suspiciously before replying, "Alright, we'll go and get some." Her grandmother thanked her and I watched wide-eyed as the girl who could be Melody's twin sister walked out of this house.

I sighed in relief and a few moments later of pure awkward silence when there was a knock on the door. I rushed to it and opened it up, practically squeezing the air when I saw Grim and hugged him tightly! He gasped and said, "Ariel, I uh…can't breathe." I smiled and said quickly, "I'm sorry, Grim. I need to get going." I turned back to the grandparents, "Thank you for your hospitality," I said graciously. They nodded and Grim frowned, "Where's Eric? He's usually not to far away from you."

I blushed horribly and whispered, "He's…he's upstairs. I think we should get going." I felt a tug on my skirt and Katie looked up at me with big, brown eyes, "Will you come back, princess Ariel?" I smiled slightly and then Grim went inside and greeted Charlotte and Charles. He obviously knew them from when Charlotte worked in the castle. I knelt down and smiled at Katie briefly, "I don't know, Katie. There are some things that I need to speak to my husband about. If he agrees though…maybe." I hated disappointing people, but this was one promise I didn't want to keep. She might be a sweet girl and I had nothing against her…but this situation was getting too much to bear.

Then there was a noise outside and the back door swung open again, this time with Lily carrying firewood and Anthony carrying the bulk of it. Grim's lips tightened into an even thinner line than usual and I could see he was drawing the same conclusions that my mind had come to. The only difference between Melody and this girl was that her hair was curlier and her face was sharper. Other than that…

Grim then abruptly ended his conversation with the grandparents, I hugged Katie goodbye and we hurried out of the house. When we were in the carriage, Grim remained as silent as the grave. I whispered tightly, "She looked like…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Grim choked, "Melody…" I nodded and he sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Ariel. I know you want answers from me…but I honestly have none. I know as much as you do."

I sighed and watched the ocean on the path back to the castle. My brain was in overdrive and I whispered, "I wish I had my father with me right now. If she is…Eric's child…I just…" I swallowed hard. Grim sighed quietly and whispered, "Ariel, we don't know that. We're just assuming that she is. We should be careful not to assume such things." I nodded and replied, "You're right Grim. I just want him to come home and tell me it isn't." Grim nodded and muttered, "Same here, Ariel, same here." At least I knew I wasn't the only one feeling this way.

 _A/N: Thanks to my two wonderful reviewers! Here's another one for you! Hope you enjoy it._


	7. Time to Face the Music

**Melody:**

When I got home, I arrived at the castle and pulled my towel off the front stairs to dry my hair and the rest of my swimsuit. Carlotta _hated_ it when I dripped the sea water in and I felt bad every time she yelled at me. So this was the solution we had come to. I then saw Grim in a carriage with mom. She was looking upset about something and dad wasn't with them. That was odd…dad never left moms side.

I hurried to the carriage and mom smiled in surprised, "Oh! Melody!" Grim made the horses pull to a halt. I climbed on and she hugged me tightly. I protested, "Mom! I'm getting you wet." She smiled and kissed the top of my head, "That really doesn't matter my sweetheart." I frowned, "You usually hate it." She shrugged and I glanced at Grim. He also looked preoccupied about something. I asked mom quickly, "Where's dad?"

My mother looked uneasily at Grim and said, "He…is catching up with an old friend in the village." I nodded and asked, "Why do you look so glum then?" My mom rolled her eyes, "I'm not glum, Melody." We had arrived at the horses stable and Grim asked kindly, "Should I put them away for you, Princess Ariel?" Ariel shook her head and said, "No thanks, Grim, I'll do it. Thanks again for fetching me." Grim nodded, bowed and walked off.

I grabbed my horse, Chestnut and said, "Hey, why don't go riding? I can't remember the last time we rode?" Mom smiled brightly, "Great idea, Mel! I could use a ride! Let me tell Carlotta we're out so Louis doesn't start supper too soon!" I grinned and combed Chestnut's hair, "Great!" Mom hurried off and I pondered what she had said. I didn't know dad had friends in the village. He mostly kept to himself and preoccupied his time with work and such.

I shook my head and then I saw a red crab not too far off, "Hey Sebastian!" I said delightedly. Sebastian smiled and replied, "Hello princess! Where is your mother?" I shrugged and said, "She's gone to tell Louis that supper must be later than usual." Sebastian nodded in understanding, "Ah! I see. Well then, Melody, how would you like to come and visit your grandfather." I shook my head and Chestnut neighed softly, enjoying the attention as I replied, "I'm sorry. Mom and I are going riding since dad is still in town."

Sebastian frowned and commented, "I've never heard of Prince Eric going off on his own." I shook my head and whispered, "No, neither have I. And my mother is acting…strange." Sebastian looked confused "Strange? How?" I was about to reply when I heard her, "Melody, dear! Let's get going!" She then noticed who I was talking to, "Oh! Hi Sebastian. I didn't see you there." Sebastian grinned widely, "Not to worry Ariel. I was just saying that the king would like a word with his granddaughter."

Mom frowned and replied, "Can you please tell him not today? It's getting late." Sebastian sighed, "Alright then. Tomorrow morning at nine was going to be his next request." Mother nodded and said, "Alright. She'll be there then." I sighed and shook my head as I watched Sebastian scuttle off into the sea. I groaned, "Mom! I don't _want_ to go and meet some strange merman who I don't like." Mother smiled as she hopped on her horse, "I know, Melody. But you've got to try. And who's to say you won't like him?" I shrugged and mumbled, "I have a feeling." Mom laughed and shook her head, "Melody. Always so stubborn." I shrugged and grinned, "I get it from dad." Mom raised her eyebrows before she smiled, "Yes, that you did," and then we were off, galloping across the sandy shores.

 **Eric** **:**

I returned home just after seven. I had met Violet's other daughter Lily and the family had invited me to supper. I couldn't turn them down after all these years. It would seem rude. I just hoped Ariel wasn't mad with me though. I had a feeling she might be and I had to say I couldn't blame her.

When I arrived back at the castle, I found Grim sitting with Carlotta and having dinner. I smiled briefly and Grim stood up when he saw me, "Eric. We need to talk." I nodded and bit my lip worriedly. I sat down at the table and asked as casually as possible, "Grim, what's going on?" I had a feeling I knew…

However what came out next was nothing _close_ to what I had been expecting! There was no one else around luckily and Grim asked concernedly, "Eric…is there something you're not telling us?" I grimaced and replied, "Well uh Grim, I was just with Violet this afternoon…" Grim interrupted quickly, "Oh I know that part. I had to go and pick Ariel up. But apart from that…" I frowned and said confusedly, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Grim…"

Grim eventually said rather tersely, "Did you notice how much Violet's oldest daughter, Lily, looks like you?" I floundered around for words, completely _dumbstruck_. Now that I thought of it I whispered, "I…uh…guess she does…that doesn't mean anything though. It could just be a…a…" Carlotta supplied the word for me, "Coincidence?" she asked with a raised, skeptical eyebrow.

I shook my head uncomprehendingly, "But…but we only had sex the one time…" Carlotta gasped and I'd never seen Grim look more disappointed in me. I felt awful. Downright miserable. I whispered, staring at the wooden table, "It doesn't mean that Lily is my daughter." I glanced up to see Grim shaking his head, "No it doesn't, but it certainly increases the odds. Violet didn't tell you?" I shook my head and whispered, "No…she didn't get a chance. The family interrupted our talk."  
I felt so awful I went to the stairs that led to the wine cellar. Grim followed me and said honestly, "Eric…drinking is not going to make this situation go away. You know better than this." I stopped at the bottom of the gloomy staircase and whispered, "Grim! I'm sure Ariel's going to never want to see me if she finds out about Lily." Grim sighed and whispered, "She's the one who picked up on the resemblance, Eric. It's why she was so desperate to leave that house. And quite frankly I can't blame her."  
I looked for my favorite red wine and opened the bottle. I found a glass and drank half of it at once. I wasn't prone to drinking by any means…but right now facing my wife I needed to have strength. She would no doubt be hurt and angry. I couldn't blame her. I was in shock too. I needed something to calm my nerves.

Carlotta came downstairs and found me to finishing off the glass of wine. She snapped angrily, "Eric! You are _not_ drinking wine, I hope. Not because of this." I smiled and said, "Why yes I am. I am plucking up the courage to go and face Ariel and tell her the truth…" Both Grim and Carlotta blocked my exit and Carlotta said fiercely, "No, Eric. You don't know for sure if that girl is your child. Don't go and give Ariel false information." I shrugged my shoulders and shoved past them. I wanted to find my wife and make sure she was ok. It was a stupid, stupid mistake to go into the village today. So, so dumb.

I went up to our bedroom. The big white room was empty. No Ariel. I sighed, having realized I should have really checked with Grim first where she was. I went down to her heart studio downstairs. She often painted when she was stressed out. No Ariel. I decided to go and check Melody's room so I hurtled up the stairs. I opened the door a creak and found Ariel in there, doing Melody's hair. I sighed in relief.

Ariel heard the creak of the door opening and I walked in. She froze when she looked at me and that look…I'd _never_ seen Ariel give me this look before. She was hurt. I'd seen her hurt by others before. But never hurt with me. I could tell she was trying to hide it for Melody's sake, but she wasn't doing very well.

She pulled Melody's hair into a plait and then Mel came running to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me. She sighed happily, "I missed you today, dad!" I knelt down on my knees and hugged her tightly, "I missed you too, Mel. Do you mind if I burrow your mother for a bit?" Ariel was watching us intently and I heard Mel laugh, probably thinking everything was absolutely normal.

I watched as Ariel made her way over to me, but not before saying to Melody, "Mel, darling go and have a bath. You don't want to smell of sea salt all the time." Mel happily danced off to her bathroom. I closed the door behind Ariel and I couldn't quite meet her eyes. Time to face the music.

 _A/N: Thanks again to guest and James Birdsong for the reviews! Guest...I didn't think about Ariel not being able to tan! haha. I should have realised that since I'm also very pale and can't tan although I don't have red hair. Anyway let's just say she was lying in the sun!_


	8. Everything has changed

**Ariel:**

I couldn't look at him as I made my way to our room. He was silent as the grave. That left me with a horrible, sinking feeling in my stomach. I opened the door, let him in and then closed it behind me so that we could have a private conversation. I opened my mouth to talk and Eric interrupted before I could say anything, "Violet never confirmed your suspicions, Ariel!"

So Grim must have spoken to him. I nodded and walked around the room, unsure of how to continue, my hands clasped nervously in front of me. He whispered hoarsely, "Ariel…?" I glanced up at him and saw how broken he looked. I sighed. I hated this uncertainty between us. I'd never, ever felt like this with Eric. He murmured, "Please tell me what you're thinking?"

I was about to respond when the door opened. It was Grim. He mumbled, "Sorry for knocking, Prince Eric. But the Prince of Thailand is on the phone for you. It's urgent." Eric shook his head and replied with a grimace, "Later, Grim." Grim nodded and sighed as he replied, "Sorry for the interruption." He then walked off and I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

Then I bit my lip and asked a question I didn't think I'd ever be asking my husband, "Did you ever sleep with her, Eric?" He paled immediately and that was enough of an answer for me. I turned and threw myself onto our shell-shaped bed, and began tearing up. He tried to comfort me and I stood up, snapping, "Don't even think about it!" He retreated and whispered worriedly, "Ariel, it was right before I met you. Right before you rescued me. I was leaving on a voyage, we didn't know how long it would be…and…" Eric swallowed hard and I said coldly, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses, Eric. You LIED!" I screamed. I wiped the angry tears and he retreated as I continued, "You LIED and told me that you'd never been with another woman before!"

Eric held hands up and kept retreating steadily, "I'm sorry, Ariel! I know I lied. I'm sorry." I had never, ever thought that my prince would lie to me. I whispered hoarsely, my throat tight with emotion, "But why, Eric?" He sighed and whispered, "Can we sit down please?" I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, far away from him.

He grimaced and sat down opposite me, reaching over to get my hand, but then he stopped himself when I moved further back. He sighed and whispered, "Alright. The reason why is because you were so naïve, Ariel. You didn't know about sex and all of that. I didn't want you to think that you couldn't trust me. I knew if I told you about Violet that this is how you would react."

I bit my lip and tried to look at him, but I found myself glancing away. He sighed and shook his head, "Ariel…my love it was literally _only_ because we didn't know when we were going to see each again." Then a horrifying thought hit me, "Did you love her, Eric?!" My hand clasped over my mouth as I felt tears spring into my eyes. This surely wasn't happening! My Eric...

My heart pounded and I felt distraught waiting for the answer. Eric couldn't look at me either as he whispered, "I did think I was. But then I met you Ariel and everything changed." I didn't know whether to believe him but I felt my heart break. He'd been in love before us…

I tried to think coherently and I shook my head, "I…I'm sorry I can't…" Eric tried to move closer but I got up and whispered, "I need to shower and clear my head." Eric nodded and looked around awkwardly before whispering, "Should I got and sleep in the spare bedroom?" I stopped on my walk to the shower and then nodded stiffly, "Yes, I think that would be best."

Once I'd showered and dried I ended up in my warmest pajamas possible. I cried for what felt like hours and then there was a knock on the door. I heard Melody's voice echo across the big room, "Mom?" I sat up, and tried to dry the tears from my eyes, "Yes Mel?" I asked shakily. She came in and saw the mess I was in. I felt awful for allowing her to see me like this. It wasn't fair to her. Mel asked worriedly as she whispered, "Mom…are you and dad fighting?" I shuddered and decided not to lie to her, "Yes Mel. It's normal. Most couples fight all the time." She ran over to me and hugged me, "You and dad don't though. You're like magic together."  
I hiccoughed through my tears and whispered, "I know. That's why this is so confusing for me." Melody nodded as she cuddled me, "I know mom. I love you though. But…you're not getting divorced are you?" I shook my head and replied, "I hope not, Mel. I still love your father. That hasn't changed through all of this. I just need time to…process what it is we are fighting about." Melody nodded and sighed, "Can you tell me?" Ariel shook her head, "No. I'm sorry my darling. It's better if you don't know." She sighed and nodded, "I suspected as much. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" I nodded and smiled, kissing Mel on the top of the head, "I would love the company."

 **Eric:**

I was in the spare bedroom beside Melody's. I couldn't believe how _terribly_ that had gone! I guess I should have seen it coming. I shouldn't have lied to Ariel. That wasn't right. I just so badly wanted to make amends but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy.  
I needed to go and get my pajamas from my bedroom. The door was open ajar and I could hear her and Melody talking. Mel asked her mother, "…you're not getting divorced are you?" I felt like I was going to break in two! My precious Ariel…Then I sighed internally in relief when I heard her reply, "I hope not, Mel. I still love your father. That hasn't changed through all of this. I just need time to…process what it is we are fighting about."

I grimaced. Not the best answer but not the worst either…When they conversation finished, I knocked on the door. Ariel said, "Come in…" quietly. I braced myself as I opened the door slightly wider, "I'm sorry I just forgot my pajamas." Ariel nodded stiffly and Mel ran to me. She hugged me around my waist and said, "I love you, daddy." We had always been close, closer than Mel and Ariel.  
She began to cry and I couldn't bear seeing her so upset. I leant down so that I was eye level with her and said bravely, "Listen Mel, whatever this is, your mother and I will figure it out, ok?" I glanced at Ariel and I could tell she had been crying a lot- her face was a blotchy red colour- but she nodded in agreement. Mel sighed and shook her head, "Can't you just sort things out now so that they can go back to normal." Ariel spoke up then, "It might not be that easy Mel." Melody huffed in frustration and I couldn't blame her. I took her hands and said sincerely, "Listen Mel. You just put on a brave face and look after you mother for the night alright? I'll be fine my girl." She smiled bleakly but nodded, "Ok daddy. I'll see you in the morning."  
As I got my pajama's, I glanced over quickly at Ariel. Was she actually… _smiling_ at me or was that just my imagination. I shook my head and said, "Goodnight you two." Mel hugged me once more before I left.

 _A/N: Hi to those who are reading! Sorry for the delayed update! Wrote a hectic exam today! Anyway quite an intense chapter to write but needed to be done._

 ** _Guest…I don't hate Tip and Dash but this story has so much other drama going on right now so we'll get to that first!_**


	9. Lucky

**Melody:**

The following morning was awful. Mom slept far later than normal, although I guess she was just exhausted. So I went down to breakfast on my own and met dad on the stairs halfway. He frowned and asked, "Is your mother coming?" I shook my head, "She was crying until late last night. I think she needs some more sleep." Dad nodded and whispered, "Best not to wake her then."

I nodded and we walked down the rest of the stairs in silence. Carlotta greeted me warmly, "Ah there's our Melody! Your tutor will be coming over in a minute." I groaned and shook my head, "Not Miss Douglas!" Carlotta smiled cheerily at me, "She phoned to say she will be slightly earlier than anticipated. You better hurry up your breakfast Miss Melody!" I sighed and shook my head.

Dad chuckled and nudged my shoulder, "Come on, Miss Douglas is not all that bad!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "No…but she irritates me. She always harps on about…" I paused for a minute and realized I'd said too much. I gulped and my dad eyed me suspiciously, "About what Mel?" I sighed and whispered hoarsely, "She always harps on about you!" My dad froze mid-step and I swear he went into shock. He shook his head and grimaced, "Best not mention that to your mom alright?"  
I nodded as we reached the dining room. I didn't want to add fuel to her fire. We had just sat down at the table of our massive dining room when Grim answered the front door, "Oh! Miss Douglas! Why don't you come in and wait in Meldoy's bedroom! I'm afraid she hasn't gotten dressed yet. She's just eating with her father…"

He trailed off and Miss Douglas's high-pitched voice echoed across the hallway, "Oh, Grim dear thank you! I'm actually rather peck-ish myself. Haven't had breakfast yet you know!" Grim sounded awkward a he said, "Perhaps I can find you a snack in the kitchen." My dad rolled my eyes and I couldn't help but giggle as Grim came running through and said, "Prince Eric, I'm going to find something for Miss Douglas. Where should she eat?" Dad coughed loudly as we sat down at the head of the table and replied, "I think she can eat in Mel's schoolroom." I smirked and dad grinned at me. Grim nodded in agreement, "Alright Prince Eric. Is the Mrs coming down for breakfast?"

Dad grimaced and shook his head, "No…not to my knowledge Grim. Maybe Carlotta could take something up for her please…" Then mom's voice echoed across the hallway, "Hi Miss Douglas. I'm sorry you have to see me in such a state. I'm just on my way to break…" Grim interrupted her and dad sighed in relief, "Ariel, I am just going to go and get Miss Douglas some breakfast upstairs. Your family is waiting for you." Mom thanked Grim and then nervously entered the dining room. I was having extra lessons for those I had missed yesterday.

Mom came in and I smiled happily at her. She sat down at the long table and tried to wipe the remaining tears from her eyes. I thought it was a good sign that she had joined us for breakfast. Dad evidently did too because he was trying not to smile happily. It made me laugh a bit inside. Mom nodded at dad briefly before Carlotta came into the dining room with a food trolley which was laden with eggs, sausages, bacon, hash browns and the like. There was even my dad's favorite cereal and a variety of other different breakfasts. I had to say that the _one_ thing I did like about being royal, if anything, was the scrumptious food we got for breakfast every day. After all, breakfast was the most important meal of the day…wasn't it?

 **Ariel:**

I was somewhat relieved when Melody finished breakfast. It meant I could talk to Eric alone. I had sat in silence while he and Mel tried to make conversation, but I felt out of place. I had seen the hopefulness in Eric's blue eyes when I had entered the room and he had good reason to feel that way.

I waved goodbye to Mel as she dragged herself upstairs. I laughed lightly at her less-than-enthusiastic demeanor. I then turned to Eric and inhaled sharply before staring at him and saying, "I'm sorry." He had been all tense, his shoulders taught and his mouth had formed a thin, pierced line which I knew meant he was anxious. He nodded stiffly and murmured, "You don't need to apologize. It's my fault."

I shook my head and whispered, "No, I over reacted. And I shouldn't have let Melody become involved." Eric smiled forcibly and shrugged, "Mel kind of chose to get involved. Anyway, it's not like she took sides." I could tell he was trying really hard to be decent about this, even though he was still upset with me. I sighed and placed my spoon down on my golden lined bowel before whispering, "I'm sorry Eric. I just…my mind went into overdrive. I went crazy. I don't normally handle things this way…but seeing that girl…she looked like a _clone_ of Melody. It freaked me out. And I mean the fact that you have actually been with her mother just makes it so much worse."  
I placed my head in my hands and sobbed throatily, embarrassed at my obvious display of distress, but unable to stop myself. I heard Eric move so that he was beside me and softly took my hand in his. Eric had seen me crying before of course, but this was new territory for us. I had never really been angry at him before. Well, at least not to the point where I felt like my world was falling apart.

Eric spoke softly and I glanced up from my misery. He whispered, "I understand completely. I don't hold anything against you. But I think next time, Melody was try and stay out of it as much as possible. I do agree on that score." I smiled and went to go and sit on Eric's lap, "I'm sorry," I whispered before going to sit in his lap and then I leant forward and kissed the spot in between his neck and his shoulder. He shivered and chuckled, "All is forgiven."  
I smiled still slightly wearily at my handsome prince. I murmured, "How did I ever get so lucky?" Eric grinned and said teasingly, "Well, if I remember correctly, you were determined to be with me. So determined in fact, that you were willing to leave your family and become a human." He shook his head in amazement, as if he couldn't really believe it were true. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, "I was the lucky one. I didn't think it was possible for my dad to ever let me be with you." Eric leant closer and whispered , "I know. I guess we're both lucky."

He was so close I could see the flecks in his blue eyes which made me melt inside. I had been really horrible to him and I felt so guilty. I took my hand and placed it gently against his cheek, stroking it up and down. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. I couldn't help but giggle at the look of pure please on his face before I leant in and kissed him. He sighed and replied with quite a forceful response, which made me laugh.

XXX

 **Grim:**

I was going to go and tell Eric that the King of Thailand was still waiting for their phone conversation since last night. I opened the main door of the dining room just a little bit more to see if he was ready to come and have that conversation. When I opened the door, a small smile spread across my face, almost automatically. Ariel was in Eric's lap and they were embracing and laughing together. It made me happy to see. I decided I should leave them be. I didn't want to interrupt. It got seriously tiresome and I hated seeing how much it disappointed Ariel whenever I called Eric away from her.  
Carlotta came up behind me and asked in a whisper, "What are you doing Grim? You look suspicious!" I shook my head and grinned, "No, not at all. Eric and Ariel are just…patching things up. I wouldn't want to interrupt that." Carlotta caught on quickly and she grinned, "Oh good! I was really worried for a second there!" I did not like to think the worst of most situations, but this had undoubtedly been the worst fight Eric and Ariel had ever had. I nodded in agreement, "I'm glad they sorted it out so soon. Seems all the needed was time alone." Carlotta sighed and shook her head, "I pity them, I do. They never get to be on their own." Then a thought came to me, "You know, you're right. I'm going to book them that holiday to Thailand, whether they like it or not." Carlotta giggled before walking in to go and take the breakfast trays away.

 _A/n: Hi All, I'm sorry for those who have been wanting more of this story. I just had a really nasty and somewhat disturbing review because it kind of put me off writing this story. Anyway, there will be a Tip and Dash reunion at some point. Probably when Melody goes to Atlantica to stay for the week. Thanks for staying tuned!_


End file.
